


Nine Armaments Online

by Primal_Chaos_Assasin



Category: Sword Art Online, The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor - Heesung Nam
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, MMORPGs, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primal_Chaos_Assasin/pseuds/Primal_Chaos_Assasin
Summary: Vincent Michaelangelo is an anti-social person because of what happened to his parents. One day while going home he receives a black box from a hooded man and from then on his life changes.





	1. Chapter 1

[Announcement]  
"The most anticipated VRMMORPG of the year is finally making its way to us! Nine Armaments Online or Nine Armaments, is launching tomorrow at exactly 12 midnight. Be sure to buy our exclusive headgear today! Every headgear has an exclusive account skill which would would evolve the more you get stronger. The first 50 person who registered online using our headgear will receive a special hidden account skill, but don't be sad! Talent without hardwork is useless so everyone still has a chance to compete with them! Goodluck everyone and have a nice day~!"  
  
Sitting in class half-awake, Vincent stared outside, daydreaming and asking the answer to life and death during the whole day.  
  
*Ding dong ding dong  
  
"Okay class! That's the school bell! Remember to finish those problems and pass it to me on the first day of class! This is our final lecture because starting tomorrow is your summer break. Goodbye and take care everyone! See you again next month. Class dismissed!"  
  
After the teacher dismissed, the students packed their bags and went home.  
  
While walking down the alley, a hooded man gave a black box to him and ran away, as if somebody was chasing him. And indeed, there was, and it was a mob.  
  
Seeing the black box on his hands and his stoic expression, the group knew that the young man didn't know what he was holding or its value, so the leader walked casually up to him.  
  
"Hey boy, if you value your life, hand it over. We promise we will let you go unharmed if you give it up. But, if you resist, then we will have no choice but to use force."  
  
Seeing that he didn't respond, the leader was about to get grab the box but as he was about to touch it, he suddenly passed out.  
  
"Boss! The boss fell!"  
  
"You shrimp! What did you do to our boss?"  
  
"You think you can act mighty and all just because you can threaten us with that box huh?"  
  
"Kill him! Beat him up! Make him know hell!"  
  
The group shouted at him, however, despite that, he still didn't change his expression, as if he was unafraid. He even stared at them.  
  
"I just made him pass out. You guys were lucky I didn't kill him. And I never threatened you with this thing. The only reason why I did that to him was because he was about to touch my belonging." Vincent stated it as a fact and even wrote his name on it to declare ownership.  
  
"When did that thing became yours huh? It was ours but it just got stolen in the first place! We even had the receipt for buying that!"  
  
"Proof? Where is the receipt?"  
  
"Uhm, it's here somewhere.. Oh my god, I think I threw it in the trash after buying the headgear...plus the garbage truck was there when I threw it so its definitely gone now.." The man who looked like the second-in-command of the group muttered.  
  
"No proof? Alright, it's mine now and you can't do anything about it. Either you scram or you scram."  
  
"Why you....you fcking shrimp! Everyone, get him!" The second-in-command ordered the group to attack!  
  
Putting the box inside his bag, he walked fearlessly into them. Leaning sideways, he casually jabbed at the solar plexus of the guy who came near to him first, making him fly and crash with the group of people on the back.  
  
After a few kicks and punches, the group finally surrendered and scrammed.  
  
Arriving at home, he first did chores, then cooked dinner and ate before looking up the origin of the headgear.  
  
[QDive]  
The latest technology created by the GameStar Corporation, it is a headgear designed to play VRMMORPG's and is the only FullDive equipment that has access to VRMMORPG «Nine Armaments Online». Originally designed as a helmet, consecutive breakthroughs lead to the gear getting smaller and lighter until the latest breakthrough, which led to its appearance now. Looking like a slim headphone with a mic, this baby is the most advanced FullDive equipment out there.  
  
"«Nine Armaments Online»?"  
  
[Nine Armaments Online]  
«Nine Armaments» is a free style VRMMORPG which focuses on the weapons. There are nine kinds of weapons on the game. Each with their pros and cons. «Arts» are abilities that a player can use in a game. In Nine Armaments Online, arts can be leveled up to increase the effects of the arts, as well as unlock mods and new abilities. Art levels are independent of player levels. An art's level is increased via usage of the art.  
  
In general, arts must be equipped in a limited amount of art slots. Players are given two initial slots, with a third slot granted at level three, a fourth one granted at level four, a fifth on level five, and an additional slot every five levels afterwards. Arts may be trained up to level 100, at which it is considered ‹Mastered›.  
  
«Arts» is divided into three categories. «Auxiliary Arts», «Combat Arts» and «Armament Arts».  
  
«Auxiliary Arts» are abilities which could support you in and out of combat, such as «Parry», «Battle Healing», «Steal», «Gather» and so on, while «Combat Arts» are abilities which could only be used against enemies.  
«Armament Arts» are abilities that could only be used by their respective weapons. The biggest difference between «Armament Arts», «Combat Arts» and «Auxiliary Arts» is that the latter isn't meant to harm others while the former are.

All kinds of arts evolve regardless of what they are as long as you use it always. However, if skill is replaced, the proficiency of the art will go back to 1 and you will start all over again. Of course, passive arts are different from active arts. Everything said before is only applies to active arts. Passive arts aren't required to be equipped on a skill slot and but it also evolves and you can equip a thousand passive arts as long as you fulfill all of their requirements.

In «Nine Armaments», there are 3 servers, and each server has a continent with 3 kingdoms on war against one another. Each kingdom has a legendary armament as a sacred treasure. The goal of the game is to have a kingdom rule over all the other kingdoms, unifying the world. There are guild wars to kingdom wars and finally server wars.

First, you need to choose a server, then, you start at Beginner Island to train and after finishing your training, you will choose over which kingdom you will choose to pledge your allegiance to. You will be given the lowest rank in the legion and need to finish missions or contribute resources to climb up. Every so often, dungeons will open and more unexplorable areas will be ventured into as the game develops.

"Hmm.. interesting. This game is a bit interesting. To think in my life I would be interested in things like these. It may alleviate a little of my boredom." Nodding his head a few times, Vincent checked the armaments section.

[Armaments] There are nine kinds of armaments in the game. Each one with its specialties. We will explain them all in order.

-Sword The sword is the most balanced out of all the armament in the game. It is fast and versatile. However, there are other weapons that is faster or stronger than it. Overall it is the most basic armament in the game.

-Staff The staff is the only armament in the game that can have 7 auxiliary skills and cast «Enchant». It is long which means you can reach farther and its blows are nothing to scoff at. It may not be stronger than the hammer but it has the speed and precision it needs to strike concussive blows to any vital body part.

-Knuckles The knuckles is the most lightest out of all the armament in the game, meaning you can maintain your speed even while you hold your weapon. «Martial Arts» are unlocked when you choose knuckles as a weapon, giving your feet the ability to deal damage.

-Spear The spear is the most versatile armament in the game. From pierce to slash and strike, it is the weapon most suited to fight against many people. Often wielded by generals, this weapon can keep you safe from any attack, as long as you know how to use it.

-Hammer Thr hammer is the strongest among all the armaments in the game. Boasting a high attack at the beginning, one hit could take half the life of an enemy, plus stun when you hit them on the head, renderring the enemy unconscious and vulnerable to any attacks.

-Lance The lance is the most deadliest armament in the game. Using its heavy weight and momentum behind the charge, you can break any guard and pierce the enemy to death.

-Bow The bow is the only armament which can reach the farthest. The stats of the player decide how fast, powerful, and far the arrow can go but the bow's durability drops when you exceed its range limit.

-Gun The gun is unlike any other armaments. Its specialty lies in its bullets. Unlike the bow, it has a fixed range where you can only hit the enemy once they enter your range of fire and its speed and power is already fixed. However, its bullets can release a lot of debuffs and dangerous elements which could either benefit or hurt others.

-Shield The shield is the most hardest out of all the armaments. It could be paired with the other armaments or equipped by itself. Many people underestimate the shield but its strength lay in being equipped solo. Defense doubles and all «Shield Arts» heal the player's party by 10% of his health.

'Hoh.. quite the elaborate game, but I still need more information.'

While reading, Vincent glanced at the clock and noticed that it was quarter to midnight. Grabbing his newly acquired QDive, he lied on his bed.

"Dive Start!"

 


	2. Chapter 2

A registraion form appeared from nowhere and after registering he tapped on «Nine Armaments».

The surroundings suddenly changed and he fell from the bed he was in and dropped into a battlefield littered with weapons.

[Welcome to «Nine Armaments Online»]

[– Starting initial operations. Scanning for necessary personal data. Unregistered user detected. Please register a new account.]

Someone spoke from within a space enclosed in light. Following the guide, as soon as he gave his personal information, a red light scanned his body.

Soon after, a character dressed in leather bearing a similar appearance to Vincent appeared in front of him.

[– The state of the appearance shown is scanned from the user. If you wish, you may change your appearance, sex, or race. However be warned, each account is limited to one character. Once the character has been created, you may not alter or delete your character. Please think carefully before deciding.]

“The way I am."

[- What is your armament of choice?]

"Sword."

[- What is your innate element?]

"Give me the list of elements."

[- Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder, Wind.]

"Thunder."

[- Your account has been activated. Please select your character's name.]

"Aloof Moon."

[- Name not taken yet, do you want to use this name?]

"Yes."

[- Finishing registration. Final question. Which server do you choose?]

"Fenrir server."

[- Saving character. Welcome to the world of «Nine Armaments».]

The scene changed, and now he was standing in an old small village.

*Ding!

[- Analyzing account number and headgear code.. Congratulations! You received the skill ‹Subsistence›.]

[- Subsistence. You are likely to use less stamina in action.]

"Subsistence.. this skill shall prove useful in many ways."

Scanning his surroundings, other players came out one after another from the village center.

"Open menu."

Looking at his currently equipped items, he swung his sword a few times, nodding in satisfaction.

[Beginner Clothes (Common) A basic clothing for a new player. Def +10]

[Rusty Sword (Common) A sword that has already experienced the passing of time. Atk +10]

"Not bad, decent attack power and weight. A little dull but could still be used to pierce someone's vital point."

Examining his stats, he saw that his dexterity is a bit faster than what it should be.

[Name: Aloof Moon HP: 100/100 MP: 100/100 Level: 1 Exp: 0/1000 Element: Thunder Rank: Trainee Str: 10 Atk: 20(10) Dex: 14 Def: 10 Vit: 10 Int: 10

'Is this the effect of that innate thunder element? What does it do exactly?'

While deep in thought, a player walkes up to him and sent him a party invite.

"Hey bro! Wanna join our team? We're gonna hunt some slimes to collect their core for our quest. If you're interested about the quest then go ask the old man selling weird things near the blacksmith's shop. We'll wait for you here."

Snapping out, he accepted the party invite followed where the player pointed and talked to the old man.

"Hello senior."

"Hello young man. What brings you to my humble little cart?"

"I heard that you needed a slime core."

"Oh! Then you must be an adventurer as well. I'm indeed in dire need of a slime core. What about it adventurer? Do you also want the quest?"

"Yes please. May I ask what you need it for?"

"Oh you'll know once you hand me 10 slime cores."

*Ding!

[- A Slime's Rarity. An old man is in dire need of slime cores for unknown purposes. Help the old man collect 10 slime cores. (0/10) Slime Core]

[- Accept/Decline]

"Accept."

"Thank you for you help. Good luck. You'll need it."

Walking away from the old man, he pondered upon his last words.

'What does he mean by me needing luck? How hard is it anyway to get one?'

"Yo! You finished? Let's get going then. I gathered some information before and found out that slimes are located near the northern east part of Forest of Beginning, near the cliff. Open you map window and see where I marked. That's where we'll be going."

A few minutes later, the party arrived there and started to kill slimes for their quest.

An hour later..

"My god! We've been killing these things for hours but there's still no slime core! I give up! This quest is impossible to finish!" The party leader shouted as his patience ran out.

One by one, members left the area until only Vincent was by himself.

'This quest should not be that hard. Maybe I've been doing things wrong from the start.. there has to be a way to gather slime core, but what? Killing them yields no results except for some gooey slime that could only be collected by a vial..'

"Hmm.. I should've noticed it in the first place. Since killing them will break their core.. maybe I could use a something like a bugnet to catch their core."

Returning back to the village, Vincent bought an old bugnet from the store then went back to try his theory.

Attracting aggro using a stone, he lured the slime away from its group. Fighting with them for an hour, he already memorized its attack patterns and dodged sideways when it lunged at him, swinging the bugnet in its direction.

When slimes lunge on their prey, they usually compress their body like a spring, using the core as a guide into the direction they wanna go. As a result, the bugnet acted as a filter, separating the slime from its heart, killing it without destroying its core.

After luring a few more, he finally finished collecting 10 cores and heard a small bell ring.

*Ding!

[- (10/10) Slime Core✓]

[- Return to the village and give the cores to the old man.]

Opening the quest menu, he found out that the quest updated and directly went back again to deliver the cores to him when he noticed something shining for a second inside the crevice of a big black rock near the coast.

Walking towards it, he took a peek and saw a glimpse of a blade stuck in a stone inside. After going through that crevice, he went up and pulled the blade and its sheath from the stone when suddenly-

*BANG!

A thunder fell on the rock and somehow it travelled through it and hit Vincent, dealing a serious damage.

-99

'Hm? I only have 1 hp left. Better get outside first before I die in here.'

Going outside, he noticed that the black clouds looming over in the sky. Vincent got chills as he saw the sky lit up and ran as fast as he could to the forest.

*BANG!

The thunder landed where he was a moment ago. If he didn't move fast then he would've already died.

Thunder followed him as he ran deep into the forest, where all the animals evaded him until he found shelter inside of the biggest tree in the forest.

"That sure is some thunder following me and all. Why the heck is it following me anyway? I don't think I did something bad to incite the heaven's wrath and I'm not a cultivator either." He looked up to the sky and sighed.

"Hmm.. oh yeah. Better check out that blade from before. Woah! It looks incredibly powerful and sharp! Just from touching it, I can feel lightning travelling through my body! I wonder if this thing attracted that tribulation?" Holding the weapon up, he opened the weapons stats and gasped.

'Looks like it is what attracted those thunder earlier.. but to get a hold of a weapon of this caliber this early in the game.. what were they thinking?'

[Raikiri (Silver) *Sealed The sword of the fastest swordsman in the world, Raikage. Crafted using a Kirin's horn and dipped in its blood by a grandmaster blacksmith, it possesses the elegant and overbearing power of the Kirin.However, inviting the Raiju's anger, the sword was sealed up after the death of Raikage, his son.

°Dividing the Heavens Lightning envelops the blade, making your next attack a quickdraw and slash upwards, dealing 150% atk and 20% chance to paralyze the enemy for 3 seconds. 10 minutes cooldown period.

Level Req. 15 Atk +50 Str +30 Dex +35]

'Although I still can't use it right now and it will just take space in my inventory, it's still better to have this thing than none at all.

 


End file.
